


Life of The Ages

by ElSun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Love is how we got into this tragedy and how Princess Leia became...





	Life of The Ages

She had walked into the chamber deactivation he sequence she began to thaw Him out. As he fell from he wall she moved to him.  
She spoke as he sputtered for life. Before they were free to flee, Jabba revealed himself. His court laughing at the would be heroine and her criminal accompli.  
Han was taken away back to Chewie. As Leia was forcibly dragged to another corridor. She was told to remove her clothing. She refused. However for her the request wasn’t rewarded kindly. She intern spent the remainder of the evening in a collar and gold girdle.  
Her degradation was just beginning unbeknownst to both Luke and Solo The Princess had been bred. She had given birth to a child. The child was harvested during the era of the Clone Wars. The infant had left the young teen with a new bloodline.  
Jabba and all the Galaxy had been impressed with the new aspects of this new world. The fascination was lost as they began to lose their money and power and now were scraping by for survival.  
When Leia was returned to the chamber, she was painted. This pleased the lizard like space man however in this instant she was at an advantage whatever Jabba could do with those yellow tinged skits he called eyes they didn’t work on her. However her body was chained at his alter. This was a problem when Jabba had a penchant for eating. However his conquests cost him his wife. Now as the court watched he began to use that nude apparatus that could be labeled a toungue. She was repulsed as she lay there naked from the waist down. This continued for weeks until Luke arrived by that time she wasn’t sure this was going to go over well with Han...  
The escape was easy enough. It was the ride back on the Falcon. She hadn’t intended to let emotions manifest but when he looked at her something happened. Now as they were sitting in the back of the ship he was doing that thing he did with his eyes.  
She was moved when a hand slid across the table and engulfed her own. She rarely smiled since the beginning of this crisis, now she gave a half smile. They began their first conversation without words.  
This was the hardest part. Letting down her guard to someone.


End file.
